1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source unit, an illuminator, and a projector.
2. Related Art
As an illuminator used, for example, in a projector, an illuminator using a solid state light source, such as a semiconductor laser, has been proposed. JP-A-2012-118302 discloses an illuminator including a solid-state light source group formed of a plurality of solid-state light sources, a collimator lens group formed of a plurality of collimator lenses that parallelize light beams from the plurality of solid-state light sources, a first reflector and a second reflector that reflect the light beams through the collimator lens group, a light collection system that collects the light beams from the second reflector, and a homogenizer system that homogenizes the intensity distribution of the light through the light collection system.
In the illuminator disclosed in JP-A-2012-118302, the light beams from the plurality of solid-state light sources excite a phosphor, and fluorescence produced by the phosphor is used as part of illumination light. The homogenizer system is formed of a first lens array and a second lens array. The homogenizer system uniformly irradiates the phosphor with the light beams emitted from the plurality of solid-state light sources. In the configuration described above, however, the uniformity of the illuminance distribution on the phosphor is insufficient, and further improvement in the uniformity has been desired.